bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD5: Expansion.
New Bloons: Pi Bloon: Speed compared to a red bloon: 1.7. Drops two yellows. RBE: 9. Introduced at round 21 Omega bloon: Speed: 1.9. Drops four pi's. RBE: 37. Introduced at round 48 Infinity Bloon: Speed: 2.1. Drops 2 omegas and 2 blacks. RBE: 97. Introduced at round 65 Gamma Bloon: Speed: 1. Drops 2 infinty's. RBE: 204. 10 health likea ceramic. Introduced at round 80 Cyan Bloon: Speed: 3. Drops 10 blues 1 pink. RBE: 26. Introduced at round 31 Lime Bloon: Speed 3.5. Drops 3 cyans. RBE: 79. Introduced at round 45 Violet Bloon: Speed 1. Drops 2 limes. RBE 165. 7 Health. Introduced at round 60 Orange Bloon: Speed: 2. Drops 3 violets. RBE 510. 15 health. Introduced at round 86 D.B.F.D (Dark Big Fat Dread.) Speed 1.5. Drops 2 Gammas and 2 oranges. RBE 1663. 235 health. Introduced at round 95 R.M.O.A.B (Rainbow Massive Orney Air Blimp.) Speed 2. Drops 10 rainbows. RBE 570. 100 health. Introduced at round 75 Lightning Bloon: Speed: 4. Drops 4 pinks. RBE: 21. Introduced at round 30 Fast-Up Bloon: Speed 1.5. Drops 2 controller bloons. RBE 335. Introduced at round 79. Makes 2 bloons around it %55 faster. Controller Bloon. Speed 1.9. Drops 10 greens 1 lead 1 ceramic. RBE:167. 10 health like a ceramic. Introduced at round 50 Strong Up Bloon: Speed .9. Drops 5 controller bloons and 1 orange bloon. RBE: 1347. 2 health. Introduced at round 70. Makes 2 bloons around it have 10 more health. F.A.S.T (Fast And Strong Titan.) Speed 2 Drops 2 fast-up bloons 1 strong-up bloon and 5 controller bloons. RBE: 3352. Makes 2 bloons around it %70 faster. Also makes 2 bloons around have 15 more health. Introduced at round 100. 500 health. Ivory Bloon: Speed: 1. Drops 5 ceramics. RBE:545. Introduced at round 85. 25 health. T.M.O.A.B.(Titanium Massive Onery Air Blimp.) Speed: 1.1.Drops 10 Ivory Bloons. RBE:5695. 245 health. Introduced at round 150 Clear Bloon: Speed: 1.1 Drops: 25 reds, 5 blues. RBE: 35. Introduced at round 15. Glass Bloon: Speed: 2 Drops: 5 pink,3 leads,1 ceramic, 2 clears. RBE:268. Introduced at round 40 G.G.B.D: (Glass Gargantuan Beast of Doom) Speed: 2.1 Drops: 10 Glass Bloons.RBE: 2730. 50 health. Inytoduced at round 76 Magenta Bloon: Speed: 0.1 Drops: 1 rainbow. RBE: 57. 10 health. Introduced at round 53. Every half a second, speed incerases by 0.1, maximum speed is 5. Infection Bloon: Speed: 1. Drops: 1 controller bloon, 1 white bloon, 1 lime bloon, 10 red bloons. RBE:268. Introduced at round 71 Radioactive Bloon. Speed: 2. Drops 5 infection bloons, 5 lime. RBE: 1736. Introduced at round 95. Leaves a trail of blooze herever it goes. Bloons touching blooze will speed up by %50. Fuse Bloon: Speed: 0.959098. Drops: 5 clears. RBE: 176. Introduced at round 25. Purple Bloon: Speed: 2.7. Drops: 1 cyan bloon, 1 pink bloon. RBE: 32. Introduced at round 21 Real Rainbow Bloon. Speed: 1.2. Drops: 1 red bloon, 1 orange bloon,1 yellow bloon, 1 green bloon, 1 blue bloon, 1 purple bloon, 1 magenta bloon, 1 pink bloon. RBE: 615. Introduced at round 89. Plastic Bloon: Speed: 1.5. Drops: 2 whites. RBE: 24. 2 health. Introduced at round 32. Paper Bloon: Speed: 2. Drops: 2 plastics. RBE: 52. 5 health. Introduced at round 43. Steel Bloon: Speed: 1.2. Drops: 1 paper, 2 leads. RBE:110. 10 health. Introduced at round 52. Corundum Bloon: Speed: 1. Drops: 2 steels, 1 rainbow. RBE:297. 30 health. Introduced at round 69. Diamond Bloon: Speed: 1.2. Drops: 5 corundums. RBE: 1585. 100health. Introduced at round 88. Obsidian Bloon: Speed: 0.8. Drops: 4 diamonds. RBE:6595. 255 health. Introduced at round 101 Bedrock Bloon: Speed: 0.2. Drops: 5 obsidians, 3 M.O.A.Bs. RBE: 36823. 2000 health. Introduced at round 129 B.S.B (Brutal Speeding Behomoth.): Speed: 2. Drops: 1 B.F.B. RBE:3914. 750 health. Introduced at round 92. Sun Bloon: Drops: Speed: 1.20 yellows. RBE:81. Introduced at round 34. Moon Bloon. Speed: 1.5. Drops: 10 blacks. RBE:111. Introduced at round 40. Cycling Bloon: Speed: Depends on bloon. Drops: Depends on Bloon. RBE: Depends on bloon. Health: Dependson bloon. Introduced at round 100. Cycles from red bloon all the way to the Z.O.M.G. It starts as an unhittable bloonfor 2 seconds, then cycles to a random bloon every second. For example, Diamond>Fuse>Glass>F.A.S.T>R.M.O.A.B>Black>B.S.B. W.B.B (Weak Bloon Blimp.): Speed: 2. Drops: 1 red/ 1blue/ 1 green/ 1 yellow/ 1pink. RBE: 11/12/13/14/15/16. 10 health. Introduced at round 20. Randomly drops 1 red, 1 blue, 1 green, 1 yellow, 1 pink. Shield Bloon: Speed: 0.5. Drops: 3 plastics, 1 controller. RBE:244. 5 health. Introduced at round 75. Has a shield that is on at the start, for 2 seconds, the shield turns off for 1 secon, then turnsback on for 2 seconds and so on. D.D.O.D (Definite Destroyer Of Dooom)Speed: Slower then a Z.O.M.G? Drops: 4 Z.O.M.Gs. RBE: 74174. 7550 health. Introduced at round 110 Powering Bloon: Drops: Nothing... RBE: 201. 201 health. Introduced at round 48. Starts with a speed of zero, then every time it is hit, its speed inreases by0.125, with an ending speed of 2.5. Water Bloon: Has the same stats of a red bloon, but its introduced at round 23 and drops some water. Water will DESTROY paper bloon. Win Win? New Tower: Category:Bloons Category:Towers